


Swapped

by hyzolli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, April Fools, But please let that slide, First story on here, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, I'm Trying To Follow Hogwarts Logic, Logan and Virgil love Astronomy, Lots of it, M/M, Patton is too, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyjuice Potion, Quidditch, Remy's a little shit, Roman Can't Astronomy, Roman is a qualified Keeper, Slight Panic Attack, Some Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Only Thing That May Be A Bit Of A Stretch Is The Potion Length, This Contains Fluff, Virgil can't Quidditch, mentions of harry potter characters - Freeform, post-Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzolli/pseuds/hyzolli
Summary: The dawning break of April, and Patton has played the first prank of the day; handing Virgil and Roman a Polyjuice Potion.Now Roman and Virgil have to pretend to be the other; for a full 24 hours.  Shenanigans and exhilarating moments ensue.





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Hyz/Zolli and this is my first fanfiction on AO3. I have written before, but not for the Sanders Sides Fandom. This story is really the main reason I created this account. So I hope you enjoy it, you wonderful human beings x (I'm thinking of making a sequel, so if you want one just comment so x)

The two third year students travelled down the deserted, dimly lit halls, towards the location their Hufflepuff friend informed them to meet him. After stumbling into each other at the staircases, they continued together and quietly questioned what he wanted at 6:00 in the morning. They didn't have classes until 10 at the latest, and important talks were approached in the evenings. Nevertheless, the two friends entered the second floor toilets with curiosity burning inside of them.

"Ah," a familiar bubbly voice exclaimed. "There you two are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

From behind the stalls, stepped out the friendly Hufflepuff. The dark rimmed glasses perched dangerously on the edge of his nose, but his eyes shined with a look of camaraderie. The signature smile the two were accustomed too was also present upon his face. His robes trailed down to his feet, perfectly framing his petite body. The dim lighting in the bathroom captured the yellow crest near his shoulder.

The blue robed wizard took a step forward, wary eyes glancing at his surroundings. "Patton, what's going on? Why did you want us, and of all places _here_ , at this ungodly hour?"

Patton's eyes shimmered behind his glasses as he faced the other. "Well kiddo, I wanted you and Roman to try something."

Roman's eyes lit up, his curiosity blooming. He stared at Patton as the older reached towards the dusty sinks. The filtering light exposed the grime that littered the heads of the taps, along with the cracked glass that distorted Patton's face. A smile tugged at his lips. "And what is it we may be trying, dear Huffle-love."

Patton giggled at the nickname, turning his head to face Roman. "Oh stop it you."

Roman's smile only continued to grow at the response, taking on a confident stance to the fatherly friend. The other rolled his eyes at the act, supressing his negative emotions about what Patton had planned. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Hufflepuff - he would honestly put his own life in Patton's hands if need be -, it was the secretive nature he had suddenly took on. As if he was hiding something much more than he acknowledged to them.

Patton was soon standing in front of the two, with two flasks in his hands. The silver caps glinted in the filtering light of dawn, along with the rest of the dark flasks. His arms stretched out towards the two, a huge smile on his face. "Here, try them."

Roman hesitated going for the flask, along with the blue robed wizard. His deep, oak brown eyes found themselves catching Patton's ocean blue ones. He sucked in a breath before speaking his next sentence. "Patton, what is in these?"

"It's a drink from the muggle world," Patton answered, his voice chirpy and childlike.

"If it's from the muggle world," Roman began, glancing at the wizard beside him. "Wouldn't've Virgil already-."

"It's a new drink," Patton interrupted, his attention focusing on Roman. The smile was plastered on his face, while his arms began to shake. "One that I just tried while at my parents on Christmas break. It's really good, and they sent me some more like I requested. Can you please try them?"

"Patton I-," Virgil began, hesitating as he subconsciously bit his lip. He felt himself shrink into his robes at the thought of Patton's disappointed face, how could he hurt his best friend like that? Patton would never forget the day, and it would forever leave a scar on their friendship. Virgil tried to ignore his panicked thoughts as Patton spoke up.

"Please? For me?" the innocence shined through the Hufflepuff's tone, and the puppy eyes soon followed. Roman caught sight of the large eyes and found himself unable to resist, giving in and grabbing the flask from Patton's hand. The other smiled in response, before finding his eyes landing on Virgil. Even though he had become accustomed to them, the Ravenclaw could never deny the eyes. So with a sigh, he took the flask from Patton's other hand. Patton found himself clapping in delight, the noise echoing in the spacious bathroom. "Oh I'm so happy, I hope you enjoy them kiddos."

Roman turned to Virgil, who had turned to face him. Their thoughts were in sync, both uncertain about trying the drink. They then changed and taunted the two, spitting nicknames at them while chanting 'drink it'. Finally they drifted to Patton and his excitement, then to the stricken face of disbelief at lying about trying it. That was what got them both to give in, as they unscrewed the caps, tipped the flasks, and began to drink.

Virgil was the first to react, throwing the flask to the ground once he had finished drinking the liquid inside of it. He couldn't believe how over-the-top it tasted, as if the creators just dumped boxes of ingredients in the drink. He launched towards the sinks, hands griping the cold porcelain as if his life depended on it. He stared at his cracked self in the mirror, and watched as his skin slowly darkened from the familiar milky white he was used to seeing daily. His insides bubbled and he could feel nausea clawing at his throat.

Roman soon followed, sprinting towards an open bathroom stall. He slammed the door behind him, collapsing to his knees as fatigue draped over him like a blanket. His body shook while sweat dripped from his forehead. The drink tasted like someone had found the most edgiest thing and somehow transformed it into a liquid to consume. His breathing quickened in pace, but he calmed himself down as he grasped the toilet lid with pale hands.

Patton listened attentively to his two friends, trying to supress his giggles. He internally frowned at the pain the two would currently be experiencing, but he knew everything would be worth it in the end. That when the pain was done, and the two were okay, the realisation would be worth it. All he had to do was block out the sounds of whines and groans, and listen for the shouts.

Still in sync, the two students found themselves glancing down at their bodies. How their outfits had seemed to swap, along with their entire beings. Like someone had picked up their soul and placed it in the opposites body. Panic overcame all other emotions as they screamed: "PATTON!"

The Hufflepuff finally laughed, turning to face Virgil from where he stood. The look of shock on his face was priceless, considering he now had Roman's complexions. The hair that usually fell into his eyes was held up and out of his face, stuck there by the excessive amount of gel rubbed into it. The red robes framed his body, while the dawn light captured the red crest upon his collarbone. His tanned hands continued to grip the sink, scared about what was going on.

The slam of a stall door caused Patton to face the opposite direction, only to catch sight of Roman standing there. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Virgil at the sinks, before he raced over towards him. Virgil stepped out the way, while Roman glanced at a fairly intact piece of mirror. An audible gasp escaped his lips when he saw the pale foundation, along with eyeshadow caked under his deep brown eyes. The strands of brown and violet-tipped hair fell into his face, but Roman did not care about his general looks as he faced Patton.

"What have you done?" Patton flinched at the harsh tone from Roman, his voice coming out like Virgil's usually did when he was angry. Patton never liked Virgil's angry voice, but right now was not the time to mention that. "Do you know what I have today? I have an important Quidditch practice game, and I can't miss it. But now that I'm Mr. Sirius _Dark_ over here, I'm never going to even be allowed close!"

"I can't possibly be Roman," Virgil's annoyed voice intermingled with Roman's outburst, his eyes wandering around the room as a scowl sat on his lips. "Do you know how over the top he is? I'm an anxious mess, how could I possibly be able to pretend to be Roman for one hour? It is one hour, right?"

Patton found himself staring at the floor in guilt. "It lasts for a full twenty four hours."

"WHAT?" Virgil's exclamation caused both Patton and Roman to jump. "How? How have you managed to do that? Logan said they're only meant to last for one hour, _one fucking hour_. Forget an hour, how can I be Roman for a day? He's nothing like me, he-he's like the opposite of me. I'm dark, he's light. I'm antisocial, he's a social butterfly. He's everything I'm not!"

The two continued to rant, and Patton felt the pressure rise in him. He could feel himself shake like a leaf on a branch. The tones from their voices triggered thoughts he didn't want, and scenarios he dreaded would happen. Soon, tears formed in Patton's eyes as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," the saddened tone caused Virgil and Roman to freeze, and cast their eyes to Patton. Their gazes softened at the scrunched up face Patton had, along with the curled in frame. He was scared, and the two knew who he was scared of. They glanced at each other and nodded, both turning back to Patton. Before they could speak, Patton continued. "I only wanted it-it to be a prank, it's April fools and I-I-."

"It's fine Patton," Virgil's own voice entered his ears, and Patton turned to face Roman. "Sure, it's a joke that we didn't find funny, but we'll get through the day. I know we will, right Virgil?"

A disgruntled noise came from the latter, causing Roman to roll his eyes. "He's just being dramatic, already acting like myself. Anyway, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. I forgot how much you don't like shouting, and that this was meant to be a harmless prank. And if that was what you thought, then we will turn it into a harmless prank."

Patton smiled up at Roman, before he turned to face Virgil. The now-Gryffindor wizard let out a sigh, locking eyes with Patton. "I also apologise. I went a bit too far with my rant, and I scared you in the process. Even without my own voice my range can be terrifying, but what Roman said is-is right. We will turn it into a harmless prank, for you."

Patton's smile only widened as he faced the two. "Thanks kiddos, I wish you a lot of luck for the day ahead." Roman and Virgil turned to face each other, small grins tugging their lips. They knew the day ahead would be stressful and potentially nerve-racking, but they would pull through. For themselves and Patton.

"Thanks Patton," Roman began, turning to leave. He stopped mid-step, glancing back at Patton with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Also, don't think we wont get you back, though."

Patton smiled at the joking threat.

//

Roman travelled along the polished floors of Serpentine Corridor, in search of Classroom 7A.  After a terrible breakfast with many slip-ups on his part, he was paranoid about the upcoming class.  He had spent a lot of the early morning asking Virgil everything he could about Arithmancy, since he hadn't taken it as one of his subjects; He had opted for Muggle Studies, mainly so he could understand Patton and Virgil's world better, and Study of Ancient Runes.  Virgil had informed him all he could remember about Arithmancy, and with no books or notes in front of him, it wasn't a lot.  Roman had to only hope they were doing something easy that period.

As he entered the Arithmancy classroom, many Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were sat at their desks.  The teacher - who Roman recognised as Professor Vector - was scribbling equations and numbers upon the chalkboard.  Roman shuffled between the desks and towards the one Virgil had continuously expressed he sat at, and the Gryffindor could only guess it was because he didn't want him messing up.  Roman almost scoffed at the audacity of Virgil's claim, that  _he himself_ would mess up acting as someone for one day, but quickly shut that down when he realised his own internal panic about the Quidditch Practice Game.

Roman sighed and discretely opened the desk, searching for the books Virgil hid in there.  He had given the Ravenclaw a strange look at the place, but he only responded with a shrug and a smile.   His eyes landed upon them and he grinned, slowly taking them out and lowering the desk.  Once it was closed, he placed the books on top and allowed his thoughts to race.  Right now he would've been getting ready for Quidditch, which was over an hour and a half away.  Probably hanging with Patton, he would discuss their upcoming classes before heading their separate ways.

"Right class," the strict voice brought Roman out of his thoughts, his eyes facing the front of the room.  He spotted Professor Vector raising her dainty hand at the number '13' on the board.  Roman had to hold back his sigh of relief at the number.  If this was going to be the lesson, he was thankful that they touched on Superstitions in Muggle Studies. "Today we'll talk about the significance of number 13, and why many deaths can be predicted with this number."

Professor Vector took a step forward and faced the class. "To start, the number '13' has been feared for many years - not only in the Wizarding world, but in the Muggle world too.  It is a number of misfortune and suffering, a number that many people who know of its misfortune fear.  Does anyone know any reason why it is feared, or carries dark misfortune?"

Roman desperately wanted to raise his hand and answer the question, but he knew Virgil wouldn't want that.  But it's not like Virgil is in control, the Gryffindor thought, so why not take the opportunity when it's in reach.  Content with his thoughts, a pale hand shot into the air and in view Professor Vector's eyes. "Ah Virgil, surprised to see you contributing.  Could you share your thoughts?"

"It is said," Roman began, straightening himself up in his seat.  He could feel the eyes of his fellow classmates all on himself, but he ignored them - like Virgil usually did when he received looks. "That at a banquet of thirteen, the first person to rise shall be the first to fall."

"Correct," Professor Vector exclaimed, a shine of surprise flashing in her dark eyes. "That is one of the many leading factors, ten points to Ravenclaw."

Roman grinned proudly to himself, as the amount of eyes staring him down decreased.  Maybe this class wasn't going to go so terribly after all, and that he got lucky with learning something he already recognised.  Virgil would have screamed at him for answering a question and, in result, put his body on the spotlight, but it was for the best in the end - as Ravenclaw were now ten points higher than before.  

"Many events in the past prove this thirteen banquet theory, and it still continues to be avoided today," Professor Vector's voice continued, pulling Roman from his thoughts. "Now, does anyone know another reason why it's feared?"

//

"Stupid potion," Virgil muttered, keeping close to himself as he walked towards the Courtyard.  He would usually have a class right now and meet his close friends, Dee and Remy, by one of the trees in the Courtyard afterwards.  The two mentioned friends were always a source of comfort and comedy, with their witty banter and outright ridiculous ideas.  It came as no surprise that Virgil came to love them after a short time, mainly because they eased his thoughts with jokes and references that the three only knew of.  

The friendship started when Virgil was in first year, along with Dee.  The two met in their Transfiguration class when they were forced to sit together, which wasn't the best idea.  At the start, the two were quiet and secluded, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, but that all changed after one of them made a snarky comment to the teacher, resulting in the other having to stifle a laugh.  From there, their friendship continued to grow and deepen, both finding enjoyment in each other's company.  It was only the two of them, until one day Remy, who was in second year at the time, came bounding down the halls and into Virgil, sending the two flying to the floor.  An awkward apology followed, before Remy had to sprint off again while another boy, who Virgil later learned was Emile, ran after him.  That wasn't the only encounter before friendship, as Remy had a reputation known by the second years and, oddly enough, first years.  It wasn't until Remy had ran into Virgil, along with Dee, a  _fourth_ time did they consider being friends.

Despite such a weird friendship, Virgil wouldn't have it any other way.

As he approached the tree, Virgil spotted the two of them there.  One was resting against the tree trunk, repeatedly throwing something into the air and catching it as he lolled his head around.  Another was sat cross-legged in front of the tree, eyes focused on a book in his lap.  Their voices entered earshot as Virgil neared, and he found himself smiling at the argument the two had already gotten into.  

The one resting against the tree turned, and when he spotted Virgil, froze as he caught the apple he threw into the air. "Well what a surprise, the great Roman wants to hang out with us."

Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment, while the other raised his head in confusion.  His gleaming, hazel eyes caught sight of Virgil and he raised his eyebrows, slowly closing his Charms homework book.  The bright sunlight exposed the patterned scales lining the side of his face, caused by an accident that Dee rarely spoke about. "It  _isn't_ a surprise."

"Roman would never hang out with you lot and you know it," Virgil commented as he reached the two, smirking when he saw the offended expressions appear on their faces.

Remy pressed a hand to his heart, covering part of the yellow crest on his robes. "I am offended at that blatant insult Roman, how could you talk about yourself in third person while hurting us?"

"Mainly cause I'm not Roman," Virgil confessed, continuing before he could let their expressions distract him. "Patton played a prank on us and got us to drink a Polyjuice Potion, and now we are the other for, apparently, 24 hours.  So yeah, I can talk about 'myself' in third person."

Once the Ravenclaw had finished, he glanced at his friends reactions.  He saw utter confusion in Dee's eyes, the Slytherin biting his lip subconsciously.  Remy was a different story, as a slight smirk rested on his pale face while his arms were folded across his chest.  His dark hair covered parts of his eyes, but Virgil could tell they held some sort of mischievous emotion.

"I already knew that," Remy commented, his voice casual.  Virgil stared at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised high.  Remy had to hold back the laugh at the look on the other's face. "Well how do you think Patton got those potions, huh?  Not like him to go sneaking around in classrooms, more down my alleys."

Realisation seeped in as a scowl appeared on Virgil's face. "Fuck you Rem-Cycle."

"Hey," Remy snapped, his tone harsh but playful. "Only Emile gets to call me that."

Virgil smirked. "Whatever you say, Rem-Cycle."

Remy's face contorted into a disapproving look, while Dee's quiet laughter filled the silence.  Emile was a fellow Hufflepuff to both Patton and Remy, with a reputation for being a kind and caring student.  He was usually quiet in classes and followed instructions, but with friends he would spend hours talking to them about anything.  Being in Remy's year, the two ended up sharing a dorm together, blossoming a friendship that the two treasure today.  With the cute little nicknames and loyalty to each other, Virgil only figured it would be a matter of time till they started dating.

Remy gave up on Virgil and turned to Dee, who was silently wheezing to himself. "Shut up, snake-face!"

Dee snorted, calming down from his wheezing. " _Not Sorry_ , Rem-Rem's."

Virgil laughed at the use of another of Emile's many nicknames for Remy, until a sudden, familiar voice caught him off guard. "You know I'm not usually here,  _Roman_."

Virgil stiffened, turning to face the voice.  Roman stood there with his arms folded and a slight smirk on his lips, hair falling into his eyesight.  The Ravenclaw let out a sigh, staring into his own eyes through the hair. "And where would I be right now, then,  _Virgil._ "

Remy and Dee's attempts at muffling their laughter failed, as Virgil could hear them loud and clear while Roman took his sweet time in answering him. "I'm usually making my way to the Quidditch field now, getting ready to play my part as Keeper."

All the colour drained from Virgil's face as his breathing hitched, his sarcastic demeanour flipping like a light switch. "Wh-What?"

"You should know by now I'm a Keeper for the Gryffindor team, Virgil," Roman continued, shaking his head slightly. "You've known me for - what? - two or three years now.  Hell, you've even been to one of my games before."

Virgil's mind dug up the memory, the first day he watched Roman play.  The Spring breeze, along with the radiant sun, provided perfect weather for the Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw match.  The match was also Roman's first, so it was an experience for him and Virgil (along with Logan and Patton).  The cheers that echoed from the stands faded into the scene, as the Quaffle was thrown about and into rings.  Logan's comments on the poor refereeing echoed in his mind, along with the final shouts as the Golden Snitch was caught by the Ravenclaw Seeker.  Roman was disappointed that their team lost, along with the rest - though both Logan and Virgil were slightly pleased their house won -, but the Gryffindor didn't let that bring him down.

Virgil snapped out of his thoughts and faced Roman, catching sight of his own deep eyes. "I-I can't, do you know how terrible I am at Flying?  How do you expect me to play in a Quidditch match?"

Roman's expression dropped, and Virgil could tell he was hurting. "Please?  Today's match is really important, and if I don't go they'll shun me for sure.  I promise you the Keeper doesn't do a lot in practice games, all you've got to do is fly around and block some shots taken by the team.  Can you please do it, for me?"

Virgil found himself giving in as the speech went on, until finally he let out a sigh. "I don't know, maybe?  It's just... What if I make a fool of you on the pitch?  Wh-What if I mess up saving the shots?  Oh god, they'll laugh at you, at me... they'll never allow you back on the team, I'll-," Virgil could feel himself slip into panic, his thoughts racing as the world around him spun.  His friends voices sounded so distant, while the pressure in his chest grew so tight that he could barely breath.  He felt like falling to the floor, but he managed to ground his shaky legs.

"Virgil, _don't_ snap out of it," a sudden voice shouted, and Virgil found himself obeying the voice.  His blurry vision faded away, and he was greeted with hazel eyes.  Eyes that comforted him, told him he was okay.  Virgil heaved for air as the pressure disappeared, while the worry on his friends faces were replaced with relief.  Dee stepped away from the Ravenclaw, satisfied that he was able to snap the younger out of his temporary anxiety-induced state.

"Oh God," Roman muttered, and Virgil found himself glancing his way.  The pale look on his face gave it away, and Virgil glanced towards the ground as he continued. "Maybe you're right, you don't have to do the game.  I can easily make up a lie about why I couldn't make it today, so long as you're okay."

Virgil could hear the genuine concern for him, but underneath that concern lay the slightest hint of disappointment.  A feeling Virgil had become accustomed too, even if for the wrong reasons.  He wouldn't let Roman down, the Gryffindor was extremely passionate about Quidditch, even if he couldn't remember the countless of times he mentioned it.  With a sharp inhale of breath, Virgil made his decision; he was going to take part in the important Quidditch game, no matter what.

"I'm doing it," Virgil's response caught Roman off guard, who found himself glancing at the younger with his mouth hanging open.  He stared right into his own forest eyes, which reflected the honesty of his statement.

"You don't have too," Roman retorted, but Virgil shook his head.

"No, I'm going to do it," Virgil's voice was firm, cold. "This game means a lot to you, and I won't let some petty attack bring me down.  Also, deep down I've always wondered how it feels to play in a match, no matter how panicked I get when given the chance."

Roman nodded. "We're coming with then."

"Yeah," Remy chimed in.

" _Disagreed_ ," Dee said, a smile on his face.

Virgil replied with his own smile. "Well come on, we've got a Quidditch game to catch!"

//

_Fuck, why did I agree to this again?_

Virgil's thoughts screamed as he flew through the air, feeling the cool breeze take hold of him as he clutched onto his - or rather Roman's - broomstick for dear life.  Despite the obvious fear, the Ravenclaw was surprised he was able to control the broomstick and stay safe while so high in the air.  He expected that by now he would've plummeted to the ground and been rushed towards the Hospital Wing.   

Moments ago Virgil could remember meeting the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for the first time, an overenthusiastic sixth year who had a passion for the sport.  After an extremely awkward introduction with Roman doing most of the talking, Virgil found himself standing in the team room.  A prep talk took place, which resulted in calming Virgil's nerves, along with a small chant. Then the doors opened, and together the team flew out onto the fresh, lush pitch.  

_Oh yeah, I didn't want to let Roman down_

Virgil's eyes flickered towards one of the many high stands.  Occupying one was Roman, Remy and Dee.  It had taken some convincing for the captain to allow spectators, but after Roman's over-dramatic speech, they allowed them to watch.  He could see Remy waving a Gryffindor flag, which flashed blue for a second, causing Virgil to smile.  Dee was waving to him from where he sat, a book in his lap and a quill in his opposite hand.  Roman was giving him a thumbs up and smiling, which calmed the swelling feeling of panic that welled inside of him.

Turning to face the pitch, Virgil spotted the Quaffle heading straight towards the goal.  In a split-second decision, he raced towards the ring, feeling the wind embrace him as his hands went clammy.  He tightened his grip once more, leaning into the broomstick as he watched the ring draw closer and closer to himself, the Quaffle hurtling towards it.  Until suddenly he appeared right in front of the goal and whacked the brown ball away, sending it towards the recently trimmed field.

 "Alright Roman, good save!" one of the team members, Virgil could only recall the surname Devich, cheered.  Virgil glanced up at him, watching as the boy's blonde hair covered his eyes from view, but the smile on his face proved his true feelings to the performance.  The Ravenclaw couldn't help but smile at the praise, he did it - he did something  _right_. 

Distant cheers echoed out to him, and Virgil couldn't help but laugh when he turned to face the direction.  Roman had both of his hands up in celebration, a huge smile plastered on his face (which looked weird to Virgil, considering he had never really seen himself _smile_ so much), while Remy's flag was alternating between flashes of red and blue as it shook violently in his hand.  Even Dee was impressed, who had put down his quill to clap daintily at the performance.

Throughout the remainder of the match, Virgil tried his hardest to defend the goal, glancing at Roman once in a while to see if he was doing alright.  With the smiles and thumbs up he gave, Virgil began realising that he was getting the hang of this.  Even if swooping in to kick away a hurtling ball was painful and tiring.  The only thing Virgil really concentrated on was his balance, still surprised he hadn't fallen off yet - or gotten close to falling off.  He was metres off the ground, for crying out loud!  How wasn't he terrified to the bone? 

The Captain's whistle signalled the end of the practice, and Virgil let out a sigh of relief as he flew to the ground and dismounted from the broom.  He held it close, allowing gravity to take hold of him as congratulations were shared between the Gryffindor Team.  They walked across the field and into the room, forming a circle as the sixth year spoke up.

"Well done team," they congratulated, a smile present on their sweating face. "You all gave it your best and reached further than your limits, some of you even achieving those further limits.  I think we've got the match against Hufflepuff in the bag.  Now you can all go get changed, it's probably more pleasant standing in less drenched clothes and resting up for the day we've got coming."

Virgil turned to follow the rest of the team, his legs feeling as if weights were attached to them, until the sixth year's voice caught his attention. "Oh Roman."

Virgil turned to face them, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

They smiled again. "I just wanted to personally congratulate you on the pitch today, you were extremely passionate and engaged in the match.  I don't think I've ever saw you so cautious at blocking the Quaffle before, it was truly magnificent!  Don't stress yourself out for the match though, and do remember to focus solely on the match this weekend.  Don't think I didn't spot you glancing at your supportive friends, but seriously keep up that amazing work."

Virgil was at a lost for words at what the Captain said, and he could only stare at them dumbfoundedly.  His mouth hung open as his eyes were slightly wide.  It didn't help that he heard the laughter of his friends as they walked in, smiles upon their faces as their eyes landed on Virgil, who snapped out of his shock.

"I - uh, thanks Captain," Virgil quickly said, before sprinting out of the room.  The sixth year glanced at him in worry, since they had never seen Roman so paranoid before, their eyebrows furrowing as they glanced at the friends.  

"Is he okay?" they asked, concern lacing their voice.  

Remy responded before anyone else could. "He was just tired, he's been stressing the whole day about the match and his, uh-... homework.  Roman will come around and be fine for the proper match, though."

The Captain nodded, their face softening. "Okay, thank you.  Tell him not to worry, and that I wish him well."

"Will do," Remy confirmed, pulling Dee and Roman out of the room with a huge, fake smile on his face.  Once they were out and making their way towards the exit, a sigh escaped someone's lips.

"I say that went  _perfect_ ," Dee muttered, causing Roman to glare at him.

"Oh shut up Dee!"

//

"Come on, let's get to Ancient Runes," Patton said, dragging Virgil towards the staircases.  The younger rolled his eyes and followed, shaking his arm out of the excited Hufflepuff's grip.  He could hear students talk around him, and their footsteps that echoed in the spacious halls.  

The Ravenclaw's mind lingered on the dinner they all just had in the massive Great Hall.  It was extremely awkward sitting at the Gryffindor table, where so many voices screamed at others as obnoxious laughter spread like a contagious disease.  He felt like he wanted to disappear as they continued talking, progressively getting louder and louder.  And when one of them addressed him, he almost jumped in fear.  Virgil had to wonder how on earth Roman dealt with these people.

Then again, Roman was like one of those people - just more quiet, when around him.  Virgil couldn't be more thankful at Roman's calming nature when in the presence of the anxious boy, he couldn't imagine spending more than an hour with the Gryffindor's at the table.  The only thing good about the dinner was the food, and that was because he was shattered after Quidditch practice.  He had to regain his energy, and what better way than tucking in to a wonderful feast.

Patton suddenly grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him into a classroom, taking the younger abruptly out of thought.  He glanced up at him and gave a look, to which the Hufflepuff replied with a nod to the door.  Virgil glanced, and he felt himself fluster up at the golden '6A' gleaming in the lighting of the hall.  He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the classroom.

Patton's laugh took him out of the state, and Virgil allowed him to direct him to their seats.  Many other students were already sat at their desks, books out and talking quietly amongst themselves.  The professor was standing at the board, drawing symbols with numbers beside them.  Once they reached their seats, Patton took the one by the window while Virgil took the one next to him.  

They started up a conversation like the others, before a few minutes later they were all silenced.  Eyes landed upon the professor at the front - who Virgil learned from Patton was Professor Babbling -, who stared at the class with a gleam in her eyes.  Virgil almost felt intimated with how silent the room was, along with her staring.  With her wand by her hips, along with her hands, she took a look at all the students before introducing the lesson.

"Welcome back, dear students," her honeyed voice soothed Virgil, and he felt himself relax again.  A pang of jealously that he was stuck with Professor Vector rather than this kind one sprung to mind, but he pushed it aside and focused on the lesson. "After learning the runes alphabet, I thought it would be fitting to learn the numbers.  Now we'll only go through 0-9, then try some equations with them so you understand, is everything clear?"

Nods answered her question, and Professor Babbling smiled. "Wonderful, now if you divert your attention here please," she raised her wand to the drawing of a weird, owl-looking creature on the board. "This is a demiguise, which is the symbol of number 0 in runes.  It is said that the creatures ability to turn invisible was why it was chosen to represent it's number."

Out the corner of his eye, Virgil spotted Patton taking notes.  He panicked and copied, trying to recall the creature as he wrote down what number it symbolled in Roman's notes.  He wasn't just going to sit out the class, he had to give information to Roman by writing it in his book.  From what the Gryffindor spoke about it, Virgil figured that he thoroughly enjoyed Ancient Runes.  Even when Logan made a surprising comment to the fact that  _he_ would enjoy it, that had gotten a laugh out of Virgil and a telling off from Patton, while Roman's offended face was the cherry on top of the amazing cake.

"This," Professor Babbling continued, her wand pointing to the drawing of a unicorn head. "Is a unicorn, which represents the number 1.  The unicorn is said to represent this number because of its single, straight horn."

Minutes ticked by as the pattern continued; Professor Babbling explaining the drawing, number it represents and reason why, while students copied information into books.  The atmosphere in the room was calming and peaceful, despite how boring it seemed copying down what the professor explained.  Virgil was kind of thankful that this was his last period, that Roman had it so easy to end off today.  He would kill to have a professor as kind as this.

Then the class went onto completing equations, and both Patton and Virgil worked together on them.  Most times either one would mix up the symbols and end up with the wrong answer, but they always corrected each other.  Many smiles and whispered "thank you" 's were shared between them as they continued through the work.  

"Where would you be right now, kiddo?" Patton asked, drawing attention away from the sheet of infinite equations.  Virgil turned to face Patton, catching sight of the Hufflepuff's calming, blue eyes.  The Ravenclaw's mind had to think back to his schedule, his gaze landing on the ceiling as he pondered.

A sudden realisation hit him, which made him laugh quietly. "Oh, _Oh_ \- haha, he'll be with the nerd."

Patton smiled at the look of glee on his friend's face, intrigued. "Why is that?"

"Right now is me and Logan's astronomical time," Virgil explained, allowing his mind to think back on the many nights he spent in the tower, gazing at stars with his fellow Ravenclaw friend.  Those memories would forever be up with his most treasured ones. "We both hang out at the Astronomy Tower and stare at the star constellations.  I won't lie, its one of my favourite times of the week.  Today it's meant to be a really beautiful one, and I'm annoyed Roman gets to see it."

Patton giggled at the annoyed tone to Virgil's voice, before Professor Babbling caught them and asked the two to quiet down.  They obliged, but they silently giggled between themselves as they got on with their work once more.

//

 Meanwhile, in another part of the enchanting, large school, Roman traversed through the dimly lit halls.  He was in search of the Ravenclaw dormitory, in hopes that Logan was in there.  It was stupid, really, accidentally losing Logan from the Great Hall, where he would've been right in his vicinity.  The Gryffindor marvelled the castle he walked through, that was true, but soon he would grow tired walking through the endless floors and the halls they contain.  

A sudden voice called out to the Gryffindor. "Ah, there you are Virgil!"

Roman jumped, his hand subconsciously clutching part of the blue robes were his heart was.  He could feel the heightened beat of it in his ears, while his breathing fell out of pattern.  He spun around to see who called for him, only to let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the familiar Ravenclaw walk towards him.  His hand fell from the robes as his heart beat fell to it's normal rate.  He was still in such shock, he hadn't realised he had opened his mouth. "Oh it's just you, pocket protector."

"Pocket protector?" Logan questioned, raising an eyebrow behind his thick, dark-rimmed glasses.  Roman hesitated at accidentally calling Logan one of his  _own_ nicknames, when he wasn't in his  _own_ body.  He wiped the fear off his face as the intellectual student continued. "You usually don't call me that, Roman does, as he is rather quite fond of nicknames."

Roman laughed, trying to ease the awkwardness he had already stirred up. "Yeah, I know... I just thought it would be cool to steal one of his nicknames, make it a general name for you from now one.  That's exactly what I was doing."

 _Shit, you're making it worse._   Roman calmed his anxious thoughts as Logan continued to stare him down, his deep, ocean-blue eyes piercing through his soul.  Roman thought he was doomed, that the nerd would out him and question everything.  Then he would have to spill, and be the brute end of Logan's never-ending, horrendous, factual rants about how dangerous drinking a Polyjuice Potion is, and how he shouldn't be messing with them to pretend to be others - and no matter how many times Roman would try and input his part of the story, mainly about how it wasn't his fault, he would be shushed and forced to listen through the whole rant and more.

And right now, Roman wasn't too keen on experiencing that.  So if he continued to act like Virgil for just a little while longer, he would be able to escape it.

A small hum directed his attention back to Logan, who finally replied with a nod. "Very well then, though I must say it is not very...  resembling behaviour to what you usually show.  Though I can live with it, so long as you are willing for tonight.  There are many star constellations, many unknown ones, out in space, and I would love to catch sight of one.  I am certain you would too!"

Roman scratched the back of his neck and glanced towards the floor, the awkward atmosphere surrounding them only increasing. "About that... Logan I, I don't think I can make it tonight."

Roman caught the flash of hurt on Logan's face, which instantly made him feel bad.  He didn't want to hurt Logan, he never intended to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt any of his friends.  He was more one to protect and sacrifice himself, rather than cower and let them be sacrifices.  Logan continued before Roman's thoughts could worsen. "Why?  You usually love to stargaze, it calms your stressed nerves, doesn't it?"

"Yes but-," Roman silenced himself, his mind recalling a memory recently encountered today.  He was standing next to Virgil, who was panting and pouring water all over his hot face.  Remy and Dee stood in the background, giggling quietly to themselves as they gossiped over the scene.  Roman was smiling at how shattered Virgil looked, before the other noticed and snapped his head up, glaring right into his eyes.

"You better agree to stargaze with Logan," his voice echoed in his head, along with Roman's - or rather Virgil's - laugh afterwards, a joking one that meant no harm, one that was laughing with you.  

"Okay Vir-Bidden Forrest, I'll go," he responded, his voice also echoed.  Virgil stared up at Roman, bewildered, as a noise of slight disbelief and confusion escaped his mouth.

"Vir-Bidden Forrest, really?" his tone was full of judgement, but Roman only shrugged it off with a grin. "You seriously need to get better at nicknames, Princey."

Pulled from his memory at the last line, Roman sighed and debated the situation in his head.  He promised Virgil to stargaze with Logan, and after all that the anxious Ravenclaw had gone through for him, it was about time he done the same back.  Also, the Gryffindor could never go back on such a promise.  He turned to face Logan, and with a small nod, continued. "-Actually, I would love to Logan."

A wide smile appeared on the Ravenclaw's face, before he turned on his heel and speed-walked in the direction he came from. "Brilliant, follow along Virgil - night is falling upon us."

Roman followed, catching up with the nerd pretty quickly.  They started up a small conversation as they travelled up the moving staircases and through the halls, till finally they reached the rickety, old, shiny spiral staircase up to the Astronomy Tower.  Logan went first, hand grasping the cold railing with no flinch at all.  Roman hesitantly followed, his hand grasping the bar for dear life as he followed the now - somehow - fearless nerd.  

Roman couldn't imagine how much convincing it took from Logan and Virgil to have the Astronomy Tower to themselves one night a week, with no supervision at all (well, from what he had been told by the two Ravenclaw's).  Probably Logan's dictionary words that no one uses and Virgil's cautious promises that got them the granted access, but it was still impressive.  From what Roman had heard from his fellow Gryffindor's, the Astronomy teacher was completely strict and harsh against the use of telescopes, opting for detention if you used it a fraction of a second before/after she said you could use it.  

As they reached the top, Roman gazed at the statue situated in front of him.  The sphere in the centre, which had twisting and turning rotations from lines of all sizes.  The sphere turned slowly in the middle, countries and names of oceans imprinted upon the shiny metal.  Underneath the adorning sight was a light, the same lines rotating around it, casting a light shade across the dark room.  Wind swept through the area as Roman's eyes landed upon the view, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Tons of stars littered the navy blue sky, twinkling in their glory.  The crescent moon was low for the time of night, but it gave off a magnificent silver glow to the neighbouring sky.  Roman rushed over to the window, his hands latching onto the barrier as he stared up at the beautiful sky.  Even if he wasn't a huge astronomical nerd, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to gaze at a sky so brightly lit with small lights, a night sky so shimmering and splendid.  Almost picturesque.

"I see you are already captivated by the view," Logan noted, fixing his glasses as he travelled down the small set of stairs.  He was carrying a telescope in his other hand, the beautiful device shining in the moonlight.  Roman nodded his head, stepping out the way so Logan could set it up. 

It took only a few seconds for the two to be seated behind the telescope, which was pointed directly at a specific point in the sky.  Logan was glancing down at his notebook, reading what he had previously written, leaving Roman waiting - and bored.  

"Come on, when are we going to be looking at stars?" he whined, glancing at Logan from where he sat.  An annoyed and pleading look fell on his face as the Ravenclaw glanced at him, his usual frown upon his own lips.  

"Very soon Virgil, you know it takes time for us to spot the constellations and shooting stars," Logan answered, before going back to the notebook again.  Roman sighed at the response, deciding to look through the telescope to see if he could focus on anything.  At this point, a small twinkle could distract his bored and roaming thoughts.  The twinkling lights mesmerised his bored mind, and before he knew it, he was subconsciously moving the telescope around to glance at all the romantic stars. 

"Now, if I just - Virgil!" Logan's voice startled the Gryffindor, who pulled back from the telescope in fright.  He glanced at the other, finding that he was staring at him in slight disbelief.  Roman couldn't figure out why, until he saw the deep blue eyes flicker between him and the telescope.  With one glance down at his hand securely wrapped around the device, and the position it was currently in, Roman felt his cheeks heat up as he sheepishly smiled.  Logan dropped his surprise and replaced it with his usual stoic look. "You do know why I place the telescope in such a specific position, yes?"

Roman hesitantly shook his head, causing Logan to lour. "I guess you need a refresh of why.  Heed this, Virgil, that the telescope is in that position because I have calculated it to be the best one.  Every night we do this, I have carefully and precisely worked out the best position for constellations and stars, and that is why we see so many.  Now, the last thing I need, is for you to point it in the adjacent direction of where I had it.  Okay?"

Roman nodded, scooting back so Logan could fix the telescope.  The Ravenclaw sighed and got to work, taking a few minutes to focus it onto the direct spot he once had it pointing.  When he finished, Logan beckoned Roman back over to look into it.  With a raised eyebrow, Roman obliged, glancing through the telescope into the brightly lit sky.  A beautiful formation of stars caught his attention instantly, causing an awe-struck 'ooh' to escape his mouth.  

Logan grinned. "That you spot is the Constellation Leo, which was given its glorious title due to the fact that Leo means 'lion' in Latin, and the constellation very much looks like the animal.  It has come early this year, with the usual date you'd see it being April tenth.  Leo the lion constellation is one of the twelve Zodiac Sign constellations, and coincidentally enough is Roman's Star Sign." 

"My Star Sign?" Roman asked, before he realised that he was still Virgil. "Er- I mean Roman's Star Sign?"

"Correct," Logan answered. "It was found by Greek astronomer Ptolemy, in the second century.  It is also the 12th largest star constellation in the sky.  Very popular constellation to spot, I must say, as it strikes in the time of year people aren't always out and wandering, and in a time were others can still walk about in the late hours."

"I can see why," Roman muttered, training his eyes on the constellation as it passed.   He could imagine the starry lion jumping to life in the sky, rushing off into a ferocious battle in which he would come out as victorious.  The lion is a proud and confident beast, which reflected the Gryffindor's own personality traits.  

"Now," Logan's voice snapped Roman from his daydream, who turned to face the other. "Here are some more, lesser known constellations that are flying through tonight."

Minutes flew by as Logan showed Roman more constellations, explaining them in vague detail as they watched them pass through the sky above Hogwarts.  Roman even started asking questions, his curiosity piquing at the weird formations and what they truly meant - he even began to take an interest in other star constellations.  Logan had explained and introduced him to a full world of magnificent formations, each having a meaning as to why they were called their names.  Roman began to finally see why Logan and Virgil had such an interest in astronomy, and he desperately wished he could see all of them in this one night.  God knows what Logan would say if he randomly asked to see the stars with him and Virgil.

"- and that constellation, if you look here - Roman, are you even listening to me?" Logan's voice, once again, snapped Roman from his wandering thoughts.  The panicked Gryffindor faced Logan and nodded, trying to pretend he was listening.

"Uh yes," a sudden realisation of Logan saying his  _own_ name, rather than Virgil's, made itself known. "Wait, did you just call me Roman?"

Logan tilted his head. "That is your name, is it not?"

"But I'm Vir-," Roman stopped himself, not wanting to expose what happened.  There was still that slim possibility of Logan having no clue that him and Virgil technically switched bodies, and after the countless of minutes gazing up at beautiful stars, Roman didn't want that rant following the perfect night. 

Surprisingly, a smirk formed on Logan's face. "I already know of your predicament."

"Wha-," Roman began slowly, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at Logan, almost wanting him to press on.  It took a few moments for Roman to realise that Logan knew what had happened, and he let out an 'oh' in realisation, before he quickly snapped his head in the nerd's direction.  The smirk was still plastered on his face, and Roman swore his eyes shined deviously behind those clean lenses. "Oh fuck you Hermione Granger!"

Logan finally laughed, the joyous sound filling the tower.  Roman listened in and smiled, he never hears that laugh often - but when he does, it's wonderful.  To hear any friend laugh so freely and loudly is a pleasing moment, and this was definitely up there in the pleasing category.  Logan finally calmed down and placed his hand on the telescope, staring into Roman's eyes. "Would you like to continue?"

Roman nodded. "Absolutely."

//

Birds tweets filtered into the room from the open window, along with the morning sun.  The casting glow of yellow exposed the items in the room, from a bookshelf to a snow globe that was still hanging around.  Virgil groaned as the light fell onto his face, and then when his ears focused on the birdsong.  He reluctantly opened his eyes, being greeted with the sight of the boards of the bed he lay under, and a draping, red duvet.  Wait, red?

The thoughts of last night came rushing back into Virgil's memory, and panic rose as the Ravenclaw realised where he was. After finishing Study of Ancient Runes, Patton had helpfully directed Virgil towards the Gryffindor dormitory, as he was feeling tired after a such a long day (well more like he couldn't be bothered pretending to be Roman for another minute).  After climbing up a tiring flight of stairs (seriously, how does Roman do it?) he reached the room and fell onto someone's bed.  Luckily it was Roman's, and after small conversations in which Virgil just begged for sleep, he finally got changed into Roman's pyjamas, got into bed, and let sleep engulf him.

Virgil glanced down at his hands, the familiar pale colour greeting his eyes.  He gasped, quietly jumping from the comfy bed to stare into the dresser mirror.  His own face stared back at him, including the eyeshadow.  His foundation-covered pale as fuck face was finally his own, along with his body.  Virgil had to hold back from celebrating, realising that all the other Gryffindors in his room were fast asleep.  

Then the reality that Virgil was in a room with Gryffindors, when he is now his Ravenclaw self, and hardly close to looking like Roman, seeped in.  His panic spiked rapidly, and his breathing instantly fell out of control.  How was he meant to get out of here?  He had a long flight of stairs to walk down, and not to mention Prefects may be up and patrolling the corridors.  He was literally stuck in the tower, like a damsel.  Virgil scoffed at the word,  _damsel_ \- he never wanted to be one, and especially not Roman's, but surprise surprise, here he was right now.  Awaiting any possible solution out of the dorm he was currently trapped in.

The only upside was that when he finally got out of here, which Virgil prayed was soon, he could fix up his make-up and be himself again.  Portraying Roman got tiring after some time, especially since that man already portrays his own life.  Hell, if cameras suddenly started appearing around the castle Virgil would finally see why Roman acts so dramatic, but he knew it was the Gryffindor's personality.  Even if he didn't like, Virgil had to admit, he would miss it dearly.  So he suffered through acting like the dork for one day, just to continue being friends with the rowdy boy.  

Virgil was snapped from his thoughts when a small knock came from the left of him, and he turned to face the, now very intimating, door.  Whoever was behind it would literally determine his future, and the Ravenclaw prayed to God it was the good future.  That, somehow, Roman was knocking on that door and about to make his grand entrance, ready to save Virgil from this literal limbo hell.  But that nagging thought of it being another Gryffindor, or even a Prefect, scared him into staying put.  

"Hey, Virgil.. you in there?" a familiar voice called through the wood, and Virgil let out a huge sigh of relief as he quietly tiptoed to the door.  One of the Gryffindor's snores echoed in the room as beds shifted while bodies moved.  Virgil prayed that they would stay asleep for a little while longer.  When he finally reached the door, he slowly opened it to find Roman standing there.  A small smile appeared on the latter's face, but Virgil didn't notice as he flung himself at Roman.

"Oh thank God," Virgil whispered, pushing his head into the elder's chest as he wrapped his arms securely around his back.  Roman felt his cheeks heat up, but he ignored it and hugged the younger back.  He finally reached his own dorm, after almost being caught by a Prefect thanks to Logan (though, Roman had to admit the nerd was good at helping someone escape situations undetected, like scarily good).  He knew Virgil would be silently panicking in his room, and to finally have the younger safely in his arms and relatively okay, those worries he had faded away and were replaced with a blissful feeling.  

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Roman muttered back, the two pulling away from the hug.  Roman slowly closed the door as he directed Virgil through the room, the two being as silent as mice, before they finally reached the stairs down to the main castle.  Virgil couldn't believe they had done it, and so quickly as well.  He was for sure certain they would be caught, and points would be deducted from their houses.  

When they reached the bottom, Virgil spotted Logan waiting for them at the stairs.  He seemed to be lost in thought, before Roman coughed to catch his attention.  He turned, and when his eyes landed upon Virgil, he smiled. "Greetings Virgil, how was your night?"

Virgil shrugged, walking over to Logan as Roman stood by the base of the stairs. "Alright, but I'm not doing this again.  No way, Jose!"

Roman giggled slightly at the exclamation, while Logan nodded and fixed his glasses.  He turned to face Roman one last time. "I presume you are going to head up to your dorm now."

Roman nodded. "Yep, and right back at you two.  Can't be caught in each other's clothes now, can we?" 

Virgil blushed, having forgotten the fact that he was still in Roman's clothes.  He nodded in agreement, catching Roman's green eyes when he glanced up again. "Uh- thank you Roman, for helping me out there."

Roman shrugged, a grin spreading across his face. "Don't sweat it, Hot Topic.  Now you two best head off to your dorm before your caught, don't want points deducted from the smart house, do we?"

Logan and Virgil pouted at the Gryffindor, who laughed as he placed his foot on the first stair. "I'm kidding, but not about the dorm thing.  See you guys at breakfast."

"Goodbye," Logan responded, walking towards the Ravenclaw dorm as Virgil followed.  Roman smiled as he watched them leave, spotting the two starting up a small conversation, before he raced up the steps to get changed into a spare pair of his pyjamas.  The shenanigans of yesterday playing on repeat as he smiled at all of them, finding himself understanding his friends a little bit better than he did before. 


End file.
